You're Real With Me
by emisonparis77
Summary: This story picks up from Emison's conversation in 7x05 and it continues as an AU. It is about how even after all the time that has passed, Emily and Alison just can't forget how they make each other feel.
1. Chapter 1

"I had a late night." Emily said.

"Shift at the bar?" Alison asked.

"I had a date."

"Oh I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Alison said, some hidden feeling visible behind her eyes.

"It's new."

"Be careful, Em. Love isn't always nice." Alison said obviously referring to Elliot. Or Archer. Whoever he was.

"Trust me I know."

"I just can't believe that he wasn't who he said he was." Alison said gripping her cup of tea on Lucas's couch.

"You loved him didn't you?" Emily said trying to be a supportive friend. "Friend." That always felt weird to call herself with Alison. She was never friends with Alison. She was always in love with Alison. From her perspective, you could either be in love with someone or be their friend. You couldn't be both.

"I don't know. I thought it did." Alison said truthfully, "I think some part of me always knew that it wouldn't last."

"Lately I've been thinking nothing does." Emily said.

"Nothing?"

"Except for the fact that nothing works out like you plan it to." Emily said.

"Isn't that kind of a good thing though?"

"No." Emily said looking down.

"I think th-"

"Well I've got to go." Emily interrupted, "Shift at the Radley."

"Oh ok, well I'll see you later right?"

"I don't know. I'll try to make it." Emily said as she quickly left the apartment.

Emily has been distant lately. I guess everyone has. But Emily has lost that warm innocent way about her. Alison feared that the world and everything that happened to all of them just sort of chipped that away one day at a time. Her sister chipped that away.

Emily changed so much from when they were kids. Her mermaid was now a strong and vicious shark but that's only because the waters got too rough for mermaids. I guess animals adapt.

Alison had changed too. She got stronger, less afraid. She was kind now. At least she thought so. God if she could go back she would do so many things differently. She would have let Mona sit with them at lunch, waved to Lucas in the halls, gotten closer to her mom, she would've never disappeared. And most of all she would have told Emily Fields that she was in love with her. That was always her biggest regret. Emily Fields is the one that got away and after all is said and done, she just wished she had treated her better. She wished she would have not played with her emotions or led her to believe that her feelings were one sided. Because they never were. Alison loved Emily more than she even let herself realize. And it hurt that Emily didn't need her anymore.

[Hey are you coming? I was excited to have some company. None of the other girls can come. It's my one night away from Mary and I want to spend it with someone.] Alison texted Emily.

[Yeah sorry I'm late. I'm coming.] Emily replied.

Here Alison was still holding on to hope that Emily might still want to be with her. Why is she keeping that hope though? Emily has dated so many people, including whoever this new bitch was. It's not like Alison has been living in the heart of Emily though all of her girlfriends and all the time apart. There's no way. But still Alison cared way too much and thought through the night way too seriously. She popped popcorn, she put blankets on the couch, she fixed her hair, just like old times.

Alison heard a door open, "Hi Ali. I'm sorry about being so late." She didn't knock. Alison loved that even after all this time she didn't knock.

"Oh it's fine. I thought we could watch a movie."

"Like old times." Emily smiled slightly. That's the first time in months Alison has seen that smile.

"You said today that nothing lasts. Here's proof that if you try really hard, things can."

"That's really nice of you Ali. I don't know the last time I did something for fun. Just because I wanted to."

"Well it's movie night and I picked your favorite." Alison said putting it in, "get excited."

Emily pulled a blanket over her knees and smiled. There it was again. It was beautiful.

Alison sat down next to her.

"So who's this new girl you've been seeing?" Alison said letting her jealous side slip out.

"Oh he's not a girl."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding." Emily said cracking a slight grin at the corner of her mouth.

"Seriously." Alison said chucking.

"Her name's Sabrina."

"Do you like her?" Alison asked.

"Yeah. It's new. Sometimes dating someone new is just kind of.. I'm kinda tired of the dating scene. I just want someone I don't have to figure out. I just want them to get me without so much talking. So much awkward conversation."

"Yeah me too." Alison said. Turning to the TV. "Me too."

"Come on, was that not just the best movie you've ever seen?!" Emily said as the credits started to roll.

"Em you've made me watch that movie fifty times," Alison smiled, "you just think the girl is hot."

"And it's a good movie."

"She doesn't even seem like your type anyway." Alison said.

"She's blonde. Blondes are always my type."

Alison chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay that was so not meant as a back-handed comment at you. I know we're just friends."

"Yeah." Alison smiled sadly.

"Well thank you for this Ali," Emily said trying to break up the awkwardness in the room, "I really appreciated the movie choice and the popcorn and everything."

"Anytime Em."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow right?" Emily said gathering up her things, "we're going with Toby to look at Archer's bank account statements.

"Yeah I'll be there." Alison said bringing Emily into a friendly hug.

"Let's do this again."

"I would love that."

Emily started to walk out the door.

"Hey Em,"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you find that person you're looking for." Alison said kindly.

"You too Ali."

As Emily walked back to her car Alison saw the moon hanging low and orange in the sky. It scattered light around the street that was usually pitch black and it reminded her of an October night in freshman year with Emily at the kissing rock. It was the last time she'd seen the moon so large and orange.

 _"Look at that moon." Emily said sitting next to Alison, their backs leaning against the kissing rock._

 _"It's beautiful." Alison said back._

 _"Why are you so different when you're with me Ali? " Emily said looking over at Alison._

 _"I'm not different." Alison shrugged._

 _"You're real with me. I know who you really are. Why don't you show other people that?"_

 _"Because when you're vulnerable Em, you get hurt."_

 _"Maybe it hurts more to not be vulnerable."_

 _"Well I'm not wise like you Em. We're different. You're kind. I'm not." Alison replied._

 _"You're kind. And you're beautiful. And you're strong enough to do whatever you want to do. Including being the person that I know you are."_

 _Alison grabbed Emily's hand and interlocked their fingers creating warmth in the cold._

 _"I just can't." She said looking down._

 _"That may be. But you can always be who you really are with me." Emily said._

 _"Are you?" Alison asked._

 _"Am I what?"_

 _"Are you who you really are?" Alison questioned._

 _"I think so."_

 _"With Ben?"_

 _"He's a nice guy." Emily said rubbing her thumb on the top of Alison's hand._

 _"Does he make you feel alive? Does he make your heart race?"_

 _"No." Emily confessed._

 _"Who does?" Alison asked._

 _"You know who does."_

 _Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder. "Yeah I do."_

Emily woke up and clouds covered the sun outside of her window. The house was silent. So silent that it kind of hurt to listen to. There was nothing to distract her from her thoughts. And they were loud. Being with Alison last night was kind of strange. They hadn't spent time alone together since they were kids and it was almost like it was happening for the first time all over again. She woke up with those "Alison feelings" that she used to have when she was 15 after Alison would lightly peck her on the lips and play with her emotions. You know, butterflies, feeling like she could cry, laugh and scream all at the same time. But most of all she just had an insane craving for Alison. She just craved being around her and seeing her smile, she felt her youth slip back into her heart again and it felt good. And scary. Very scary. Her phone rang. Thank god. Some distraction.

"Hey Aria."

"Hey how was your night last night?" Aria said.

"Interesting."

"What did you guys do?" Aria asked.

"We watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"Pinky Promise." Emily said.

"That's your favorite. Did she pick that out?"

"Lets not talk about Ali right now. Did you find anything with Spencer?" Emily said.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Em. I'm not letting you off so easy. Did something happen last night?"

"No. Nothing."

"Em."

"I swear Aria nothing happened between Ali and I." Emily replied quickly.

"Did you want something to?"

"No of course not." Emily said. "Nothing has happened between Ali and I for years."

"Nothing is a relative term." Aria replied, "What about that kiss last summer when you came back for your dad's funeral.

"That was nothing." Emily said thinking back to that day.

 _"Are you okay Em?" Alison asked. "I mean trust me I know what it's like to go to a parents funeral. How are you doing?"_

 _"Compared to what?" Emily slurred._

 _"Are you drunk?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"What can I do to help Em?"_

 _"You can kiss me."_

 _"Stop it Emily you know thats not what you really want. You're not thinking straight." Alison said._

 _Emily stepped towards her and placed a hand on her waist removing the space that existed between them._

 _"You know you want to kiss me." Emily whispered into Alison's ear._

 _"I do but—"_

 _Emily interrupted her by placing her lips firmly against Alison's. She could taste the liquor on her lips. Alison stepped away._

 _"We shouldn't." Alison said._

 _"We should." Emily said kissing her again._

 _"Emily stop." Alison replied pushing her away gently. "You're drunk and sad and you need to go home. I'll drive you okay? Come on."_

"Aria it meant nothing. We're not teenagers anymore. A kiss is just a kiss. I was drunk."

"Em, can we just be real with each other right now? I'm your best friend. Just talk to me about it. What was it like? Do you feel anything for her anymore?"

"Of course I do. I've never stopped having feelings for her. You know that."

"So was there any kind of chemistry when you spent time together?"

"I don't know. She was kind of… over attentive. Here Em, let me get you a blanket. Here Em, let's watch your favorite movie. Hey Em, who's this new girl your dating. Hey Em, lets do this again. After all these years Aria, she still has the amazing power to have complete control over my emotions. You'd think I would have figured it out by now."

"How do you know she's playing with your emotions?"

"Because she's Ali. That's what she does. No matter how much you change you can't replace the very core of who you are." Emily replied.

"That's not the very core of her. I know it and you know it."

"I'm scared Aria."

"Love is scary. But who's to say that you can't have a happy ending Em?" Aria said comfortingly. "Who's to say that we all can't?"


	2. Chapter 2

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ali, hey." Emily said.

"Listen, I've been thinking a lot about you." Alison said quickly rushing into the door, "I've been going down memory lane all day, replaying every moment I've ever had with you and regretting so many things. I know its been a long time, and we never really talk about us. It seems to be a topic we avoid at least but I just have to get something off my chest. Okay so just.. can you just listen for a second?"

Emily nodded.

"I've been terrible to you Em. I kissed you and I played with your feelings all through the first years of high school. I mean, I had your heart in my hands and I dropped it and then picked it up so many times."

"Wow, graphic imagery." Emily said handing Alison a glass of water.

"Em, please."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"And then that night, a couple of years ago when we slept together, I just ignored it. We never talked about it again. With Mona's trial and then the dollhouse and then all of us going our separate ways, we never figured it out. We didn't talk Em, I don't even know what that meant, even after all this time.

And then with Rollins I thought to myself, 'well that's it. Emily and I, not gonna happen.' But that doesn't mean I didn't think of you every single night before bed and wish that in some parallel universe, you were the one laying next to me. And before you talk, I know that you've moved on. And there's no way you feel the same way but I was trapped in that room Em, with a mask on my face and I was just slowly going crazy. The room was constantly spinning and I couldn't move. I couldn't get out Em. He had complete power over me. There was no escape. Except for the thought of you. I thought of you and what I would tell you if I ever made it out alive and it got me through. So here I am, not wasting one more second of my life regretting things I haven't told you because you and I both know that things can sucks sometimes and life is unpredictable." Alison breathed really heavy nervously, "I love you Em. I always have. I guess you just deserve to know."

Emily stood dumbfounded. Did the Alison Dilaurentis just tell her that she was in love with her? What do you do with a bomb like that?

"You don't have to say anything." Alison said looking down at her feet. The silence hurt more than any response Emily could have given her. "I'll leave you alone."

Alison started walking towards the door and she stepped out. Emily heard a car start and drive away. She couldn't move. She couldn't run after her. Why? Didn't she love her? Weren't those the words that she had always dreamed of hearing from Alison?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Oh no she's back.

"Oh thank god its you. I thought you were Ali."

"And why would that be such a bad thing?" Aria asked.

"No reason." Emily said calmly, "Except for the fact that she showed up at my house a couple of minutes ago to tell me that she's in love with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, she came over and went on this huge rant about regretting how she treated me in high school and not talking about what it meant after we slept together—"

"Wait, you two slept together?"

"Yeah." Emily said regretting telling her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aria asked.

"I'm sorry I just… I didn't know if Ali wanted anyone to know and that's because we didn't talk about it just like she said. God Aria, what the hell am I going to do?" Emily said putting her hands on her head.

"It's going to be okay Em. When did this happen?"

"Right before she got arrested for Mona's murder."

"And you've kept it a secret all this time?" Aria asked.

Emily nodded.

"Wow, you really are the loyal one."

"Yeah, yeah I know. We've all changed Aria, but inside I still feel like that 16 year old girl afraid to turn the light off at night."

"Me too." Aria said, "We've all tried to get past what happened to us but deep down, it still haunts everyday. No matter what we say to hide it."

"Do you think we'll ever be able to be happy?"

"I don't know Em. But all I know is that in the hardest times in my life, there were two things that got me through. My friends, and Ezra. With every memory of pain that haunts my mind, there's one beautiful one right next to it, with him. Which can only mean one thing. I know that I can make it through anything if I have him. With the person we love, the bad things seem less bad and the wonderful things seem all the more wonderful. If Alison is that person for you, then Em, run like hell to her house and never let go of her again. Because you're going to be happy. We both are." Aria said comfortingly.

"When did you become so wise?" Emily asked.

"When did you become so afraid to be with Alison?" Aria asked, "I know you love her."

"I do. But it's never been real. She's broken my heart so many times Aria. How am I supposed to trust that she's not lying this time?"

"Emily be honest with me right now. Did you ever actually doubt that she loved you back?"

"No."

"She's been scared too. Way more scared than you. She didn't share her feelings because she didn't want to admit weakness in that life she was living in high school. She was a bitch Em. Okay I know that. But she never was with you. And that has to count for something."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go over to her house. And I think you should have no expectations. And I think you should talk."

Emily smiled at the simplicity of the solution, "And I think you're right."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello Emily." Alison said.

"Hello Alison."

"Things just got incredibly worse didn't they? I messed up." Alison said.

"No, no you didn't. I was just overwhelmed that's all."

"Do you want come in?"

Emily walked through the door and her shoulder brushed past Alison's. She stopped in mid-walk and her face was 4 inches away from Alison. She was closer than she had been in years. She could see the darker blue stripes in her eyes. She could count her eyelashes, memorize each freckle. Alison was there in all of her beauty and she couldn't look away. She was so close. Close enough to kiss.

Alison was moving closer. Why was she moving closer? Emily's heart started to race, and Alison's eyes started to close. She knew what as going to happen. Her heart sped even faster and she could feel it in the back of her head. Alison must have been only a half an inch away from her and she felt her own eyes close like her body was telling her to do something her mind wasn't sure she wanted. It was suddenly black and then she felt Alison's soft lips touch hers slowly. They started to move and come back to hers in a new position. They were smooth and perfectly shaped for hers. Suddenly, Emily felt at home. Maybe Aria was right. Maybe Alison was that one person that was going to make everything worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok here's the plan, we're going to wait for Alison and Emily and then I will go in to get the bank statements. Hanna and Aria, you should sneak past the front to check the files under Archer Dunhill while Spencer distracts the desk clerk." Toby said to everyone outside of the Rosewood bank.

"Why me?" Spencer asked.

"Because you're scary." Hanna said. "People listen to you."

"Jesus Hanna, way to be sensitive."

The four of them heard a car pull up. Alison and Emily got out.

"I'm sorry we're late." Alison said with way more excitement than some one would expect from a girl who's husband just tortured her and then got rammed by her best friend's car.

"What were you two doing?" Aria asked.

"We were just.." Alison said looking at Emily with a smile, "catching up."

"Well we should get to it." Toby said pointing, "Emily and Alison you should go with Aria and Hanna. You won't have much time and we need to get as much information as we can."

"Okay, Spence text us when it's clear." Emily said as Spencer walked into the bank.

They waited for about a minute in silence.

"So… Did you guys just kiss and make up because I'm not stupid, Emily has her 'I just touched boobs' look."

"God Han, shut up."

Beep. Beep.

"It's free to go." Aria said.

The four of them walked past the desk clerk and into the back room of the bank. All they could see was shelves of files ten feet tall.  
"How are we ever going to find it? There's thousands of files under the letter A."

"Just start looking." Hanna said.

The four of them gathered around the files doing through them one by one. "A,B. A,C. A,D. Right here."

"Do you see his name?" Alison asked.

"I'm looking."

Alison stared at Emily. The two were completely distracted by each other. Alison grabbed Emily's hand in a sort of hidden way and interlocked their fingers. It seemed like a simple, thing right? To hold hands. Friends do it. It's a normal human interaction. But for some reason even the slightest touch made both of them realize how much they had missed over the years.

"Here Archer Dunhill." Hanna said to them while grabbing the file. She turned towards Alison and Emily quickly separated their hands. "Let's go."

Hanna and Aria started to walk out and Alison and Emily trailed behind them.

"What was that?" Alison asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you want them to know we were holding hands?" Alison said clearly angry.

"I'm sorry Ali. It didn't mean anything. I was just, I don't know. It was nothing."

"No Em, it wasn't nothing. Are you ashamed to be with me or something?"

"No of course not Ali. I'm just scared. Of what they will think. You haven't always given me a reason to trust you." Emily said as she caught up with the others.

_

Emily woke up on a beautiful Friday morning just really wanting to be in the pool. It had been a while. Actually she couldn't remember the last time she let the water carry her body. It used to be the only thing that got her through in high school. Her weightlessness in the water, it took away all of her thoughts and replaced them with the rhythm of her arms, carrying her when she felt like nothing else could. It made her feel powerful, confident, in control. No wonder she hasn't gone to the pool in a while.

Emily walked out of the locker room and stuck her foot in the cool water and as her body slipped in, there she was again, 16, captain of the Sharks, ruler of the waters. She was taken right back to Alison in the crowd. Winking at her before she dived in. She thought back to one particular race.

 _"Ali, you can't be back here." Emily said in the locker room._

 _"Who says?" Alison replied. Her head was tilted. Her voice was song-like. She looked like nothing in the world could ever get to her. That was the Ali Emily first remembered._

 _"The coach," Emily chuckled shyly. "You're going to get in trouble."_

 _"We won't get in trouble Em." Alison cooed, "no one could say no to that face."_

 _"So how was my race?"_

 _"Your times were better than last weekend. By 2 seconds. One more and your times will be good enough for Stanford." Alison said leaning against the locker, looking beautiful as always._

 _"Why do you come to every meet Ali?" Emily asked, "shouldn't you be out with some hot boy on a Friday night?"_

 _"Oh sweet Emily. I could be." Alison replied honestly, "but I'd rather watch my mermaid win."_

 _Emily smiled and looked down in her innocent Emily way._

 _"I had a dream last night that we all woke up and we were in a parallel universe where every single thing we thought in our heads we had to say." Emily said._

 _"Oh yeah?" Alison said. "What would you say right now if you had to say what you were thinking?"_

 _"I would tell you that you look beautiful with the way the light is coming through the window and casting a shadow across your face."_

 _Alison smiled. A real one. Sometimes Emily thought Alison might actually smile from thought that she had feelings for her._

 _"What would you say?"_

 _"I would tell you that," Alison looked as if she would say something important and then suddenly her face completely changed from "real" Ali to "queen bee" Ali right before Emily's eyes. "We have to go. Noel is waiting for me and he's been waiting to get his hands on me all week."_

 _She smirked and Emily knew she had to say something to pull her back down to earth. Back down to Emily's level._

 _"Ali?" Emily said._

 _"What."_

 _"Noel's really lucky to have you." Emily said._

 _"Thanks Em." Alison said._

God she used to be so fragile, so bendable, so in love. As Emily strode through the water, she missed that youthful version of herself, that had hope that one day things would be exactly like she'd always hoped. But here Emily was with none of that. Except for Alison. All that she had to hold on to right now was that one amazing kiss with Alison. She didn't care what happened, there was no way in hell that this time, Emily was going to let Ali slip through her fingers again. She regretted pushing her hand away. It was stupid and she knew better. She had to fix it.

Emily pulled herself out of the pool, still lost in thought.

"Excuse me Emily? Emily Fields?" Said a red-headed woman that was approaching her. "You're a strong swimmer."

"Thank you." Emily replied. "It's uh, been a few years."

"Well, I got your name from coach Fulton." She said. "She told me she used to coach you way back when you were in high school."

"Yeah, yeah. Coach Fulton. She was great."

"Well my name is Lisa," She said reaching her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Emily said shaking it.

"We are starting a new swimming program at the new youth recreational center down on J Street. We were wondering if you would consider a small coaching job on the weekends. It would be for a few hours on Saturday and Sunday with 3rd to 12th graders. It pays well for the small amount of time you'd be working and we would be honored if you would consider. Coach Fulton speaks so highly of you." She said.

"I would love to." Emily said, "I don't even to think about it. I'd live to teach kids what I love the most."

"She was also right about you when she said you were a nice person."  
"I'm really honored that you asked me."

"Well come by the center tomorrow at noon and we'll get you all set up."  
"Yeah I'll be there." Emily said smiling. "thank you."

_

Emily's first practice with the girls at the rec center was better than she could have imagined. It was a crazy switch, working yesterday at a bar serving rich people and today showing kids what it sounds like underwater. Emily felt nostalgic. Her hair was wet and she was carrying her rosewood sharks bag with her swimming stuff. A slight smile came to her face as she walked down the hall of the building. She heard a voice in the distance, reading out loud.

"I wrote this poem when I was 15. And to be honest with you I don't even remember writing it. But I dug it up in an old chest the other day and I thought, what a great thing to read for the first day. It's not well-written. It's not genius poetry. But it came from the heart I had at 15. So when you write poems today, don't worry about how they sound. Just think that one day when you're 24, you can look back and see what you were feeling. And that is what poetry really is. Okay? Don't write for anyone but yourself today." The woman said.

Emily walked closer to the sound and she peaked her head in to see Alison with 10 middle schoolers in a circle around her. They were enchanted.

"The Mermaid." Alison read, "Look at my mermaid. If only she knew how much power she had.  
She could have the world at her fingertips. But she is afraid. If only she was as tough as she was beautiful."  
Alison paused. Emily knew there was no more to the poem in the diary A found all those years ago but Alison seemed like she was going to keep reading.

"The funny thing is that that was all that I wrote in the diary that people could read. But, this isn't the rest of the poem" Alison said pulling out a piece of paper. "I hid it so far into the wall of my room so that no soul could find it. And I never pulled it out again until last night, when I realized that the person that this poem is about is everything to me. And when I wrote this poem, she was everything to me then too."

"Alison's in love." One of the young girls taunted and giggled.

"Well read the rest," a ginger boy clearly entranced in the poem said.

"If only she knew how beautiful she was to me. If only I wasn't scared to tell her that her lips are the only Ive ever kissed that feel right on mine. If only I told her that life without her would just be a lie. If only I was as strong as I was beautiful. She's the strong one, not me." Alison finished the poem with a slight smile.

"Why didn't you tell her you loved her?" The young girl said.

"Because I was scared. Of what people would think of me."

"Didn't you love her more than you loved the thought of being perfect in everyone's eyes?"

"Well, I didn't know at the time. Sometimes you can be in denial about who you love. I didn't know at the time but I needed her." Alison said. "Speaking of needing, you guys need to write something. Sorry I've taken up so much time. Why don't you all get some paper and write a poem about someone that you love. It doesn't have to be romantic but just write how you feel and I'll read them tonight and see where you all are." Alison said handing out pencils. "I'm just going to head over here, I'll be right back. Everyone start writing."

Alison walked over to Emily.

"How much did you hear?"

"However much you wanted me to."

Alison smiled slightly, still obviously affected by the rejection at the bank.

"I'm really sorry Ali. I messed up. I should've never pushed your hand away." Emily said grabbing Alison's hand, "This, I have been waiting years for this. I guess I just thought that it was too good to be true."

"You can trust me this time Em. I promise." Alison replied. Emily leaned in closer to Alison until her mouth was near her ear.

"I really want to kiss you right now," She whispered. Alison smirked and a chill ran down her spine. "But there's a class of middle schoolers staring at us."

"I forgot to ask you what you were doing here."

"They hired me to teach swimming on the weekends."

"I'm teaching poetry." Alison replied.

"I didn't know you wrote that other half of mermaid."

"Well, I have always loved you," Alison whispered, "mermaid."

"Meet me in a few minutes," Emily replied as she walked out the door.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom," Alison said to the kids as she left the classroom. She walked down the hall, not knowing where Emily had gone. She ran into the bathroom and called Emily's name. No response. On her way out of the bathroom she saw a storage closet in front of her. She must be in there. Alison slowly opened the door and saw Emily standing in front of her. She looked at Emily's lips and she couldn't hold herself back any more. Alison moved fast and captured their lips in a kiss. It was passionate and urgent and everything it needed to be. A rush ran through Alison's body. She was desperate for Emily, more desperate than she had ever been in the past.

Alison shut the door behind them and the room went to pitch black. All she had was the feeling of Emily. She felt Emily's hands roam her waist and down closer to her ass. Alison moaned slightly into Emily's mouth and her hands we roaming her hair. She separated her lips for air.  
"I love you so much," Alison said being vulnerable in the moment.

"I know you do." Emily replied closing the space between them once more, their lips moving in perfect harmony. In the dark. But both of them feeling so lit up inside. They hadn't felt this alive in years. And it felt good. Really really good.


End file.
